The invention relates to a decorative, interchangeable bound edge for hats.
Head coverings in the form of a hat often comprise: a crown, the portion of the hat that covers the top of the head; and a brim, the horizontal projection of stiff material from the bottom of the hat's crown around all or a portion of the circumference of the hat. The edge of a hat brim is often bound together and the brim shaped into a curved form by attaching a binding along the edge of the hat brim.
The use of glue or sewing to bind and form the hat brim results in a binding that is permanently attached to the hat brim. Because the binding is a stylized element of the hat, the ability to change the binding color, material, or brim shape is desirable. With an interchangeable bound edge for hat brims, the binding may be selected or exchanged to match or compliment the hat material and color, clothing material and color, and other aspects of a person's appearance (e.g., hair, skin, painted nails, etc.).
Information relevant to attempts to address this desire can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 111,178, 197,767, 280,982 and D419,281. U.S. Pat. No. 111,178 to Corey uses a strip of felt or cloth impregnated with shellac or other stiffening gum that allows the material to be susceptible to change in shape or position with heat or pressure. The impregnated strip is then secured to the outer edge of the hat brim by sewing or adhered with a glue or cement. However, Corey requires heat or pressure to permanently attach the device. U.S. Pat. No. 197,767 to Diamant comprises a hat brim stiffening piece made from a perforated sheet metal or tin piece that is stitched to edge of a hat brim. However, the stiffening piece in Diamant must be sewn to the hat brim. U.S. Pat. No. 280,982 to Wheeler comprises a wire hoop with binding sewn onto the hoop, the wire and binding is then applied in the curl of a hat brim with the binding drawn tightly over the curl and fastened to the hat. However, the wire and binding of Wheeler must be wedged or sewn into the curl of a hat. If the hat brim does not curl inwards toward the crown, the particular device cannot be used. U.S. Pat. No. D419,281 to Croft is a trim piece for the bill of a cap comprising a u-shaped channel attached by sliding the channel over the bill of the cap. However, the device of Croft cannot be used to customize the hat brim curvature.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a bound edge for hat brims that is easily interchangeable and allows the curvature of the brim to be formed as desired. The solution is found in the present invention, which comprises a covering material with flaps that envelop a forming member. Because the forming member is malleable, the device can be reformed on the hat or removed and exchanged as desired. Not only would an interchangeable bound edge be desirable in changing the appearance of a hat, it can also be used for existing hats whose bounded edges have lost their adhesive ability or have been worn off.